Increasingly, electronic devices implement cryptographic techniques to protect sensitive data. An electronic device may comprise a secure, embedded system (e.g., hardware and/or software) that protects sensitive data utilized by the electronic device according to encryption standards. For example, an electronic device (e.g., a smart card, mobile device, television unit, etc.) may be configured to perform encryption to encrypt sensitive data or to perform decryption to decrypt encrypted sensitive data. Encryption or decryption may be in accordance with the Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), a Data Encryption Standard (DES) or other cyphers. Cryptography typically use keys to encrypt and decrypt data, and these keys are generally known only to the device(s) performing the cryptographic techniques. It is important to ensure that these keys are not easily detectable by unauthorized people including computer hackers and cyber attackers.